


Thirsty

by otomiyatickles



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Jaskier is thirsty. That’s the summary xD.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> tbh it’s been ages since I saw The Witcher and I don’t remember much but I DO remember I liked this ship and that I only wrote one fic with them so let’s change that for a bit.

“Witcher~ Geraaalt? _Honey_???” Jaskier’s calls for his lover were as melodious as ever. It wasn’t rare he couldn’t find him in the middle of the day. Jaskier himself had gotten a little bit carried away practicing his music when he realized after a little while that Geralt wasn’t around.

He knew things were fine and Geralt was most likely around somewhere, maybe hunting something, maybe meditating, but this was a serious matter. Jaskier was _thirsty_. They needed to move and get something to eat and drink real fast.

“Let’s go somewhere and drink, Geralt? Where are you?” Jaskier finally found Roach at least, and thought Geralt had to be really near. 

“There you are~!” he finally chirped when he found Geralt at a peaceful spot underneath the trees in the forest. He was lying in the grass on his side. His eyes were closed. Jaskier raised his eyebrows.

“Asleep? _Here_? Geralt, you napping?” He stood a little closer, and he smiled when he noticed how peaceful the Witcher looked. He looked so sweet and defenseless.

“Well surely that’s thirst-quenching,” Jaskier muttered with a smile, despite his dry throat he thought this really was a sight worth seeing. Geralt asleep was just a gem.

“Geralt?” he tested, but he didn’t budge. He then grinned and knelt down and very carefully crawled closer. His thirst could wait. 

“You probably won’t mind if I join you,” he whispered. He very carefully lifted Geralt’s arm and wriggled himself underneath. He then lowered Geralt’s arm again, carefully around himself as he snuggled closer to join him in his nap. He positioned Geralt’s big hand on his own waist, and having settled himself completely in his boyfriend’s embrace, proceeded to close his eyes for a little nap as well.

“Not a bad idea,” he sighed in satisfaction. His moment of rest did not last long; his eyes suddenly snapped open when he felt Geralt’s fingers on his waist curl, and his body twitched in response. 

“Hmmmhhh, no no,” Jaskier muttered when he felt how Geralt’s fingers slowly began to move a little more. He moved his hand back and lifted Geralt’s hand again. Not knowing where to put it, he moved it up a little so it rested on his back.

“That’s better,” he hummed and rested his cheek against Geralt’s chest again. His eyes were back wide open when he felt Geralt’s fingers start to lightly scratch at his back. Squirming because of the ticklish sensation, he took the hand again and moved it up towards the back of his head. 

Thinking it felt nice to be embraced like this, even if he had arranged the position all by himself, Jaskier again tried to close his eyes. When Geralt’s fingers started to lightly scratch at his head and - more specifically - at the back of his neck, Jaskier giggled and started to squirm again, this time attempting to shake Geralt’s hand just off him. Fine then! 

“G-Geheheralt _stop_!” he whispered when the tickling grew a little more demanding. He looked up at Geralt’s face, still beautiful and very asleep. 

“Touchy aren’t we, Mr. Dreamer? Let’s just not, not now,” Jaskier whispered. He picked up Geralt’s hand again and this time entirely moved it away from his body. He dropped the hand in the grass, but was surprised when Geralt’s arm came back and trapped him in his embrace. Then as he got pulled in tighter, he gasped when he couldn’t see The Witcher’s face but just knew from the way he _breathed_ that he was very awake, and something told him that he had been awake from the start.

“G-G-Geralt?” he carefully asked.

He then heard the low familiar voice mumble, “Hmmh... Jaskier Jaskier. You willingly crawled into the monster’s lair,” he said, squeezing him tighter against him, and Jaskier shuddered.

“Monster?” he asked with a tiny voice. He felt Geralt nod lazily.

“The tickle monster.” The next moment, Jaskier could feel Geralt claw at his defenseless sides, and he instantly began to squirm and laugh.

“Gerahaaaa-heeeyyy! Nohoho-wahaait _aaahh_!” Jaskier struggled and writhed, but as Geralt had said, he had willingly positioned himself like this. Such betrayal. Of course he snuggled close because expected a peaceful nap, safely in his lover’s arms, how could he betray his trust like this!

“You jeheheheerk! Yeaahaaha!” Jaskier felt like double-laughing since his own laughs and squeals sounded hilarious, especially because he really tried to say a few things.

“Mmmh,” Geralt sighed lazily, and Jaskier felt how Geralt leaned his head against his shoulder while he continued to tickle him.

“Shihii-nonono wait I’m - ahaha! Geralt ahahaha!” Jaskier’s struggling brought him nowhere, and he only felt more and more helpless as the tickling weakened him. 

“ _Mhmhhmh_!” He tried to steal Geralt’s fun by burying his face in his chest, but Geralt seemed to want none of that. The moment Jaskier’s laughter got muffled, Geralt flipped them over and pinned Jaskier down in the grass. Taking one of his hands and bringing it over his head, he then tickled his helplessly exposed armpit, and Jaskier really trained his singers voice there.

“AAAHAhah Gerhaa-nononno shihih- _aaahh_!” Geralt scribbled at his armpit and sometimes would suddenly claw at his ribs, making him shriek and cackle hilariously. This was not helping him quench his thirst. His mouth was so dry!

He tried to convey the message.

“Staahaha-Geralt I’m - eeehehe! Drih-ahaaha drihiiii- _nooohoho_!” Jaskier’s vocal reflex seemed to squeal at his lover to stop tickling him so he could finish his sentence, and then he’d look at the fond expression on Geralt’s face and blush and get reduced to a puddle of helpless laughs and giggles again.

“Heeheehee p-please I’m-ahahaah!” Merciless enough to not let him talk, Geralt still seemed to be a little sleepy, and he yawned. 

“You’re what?” he asked, but he did not cease the tickling.

“Ihiiih-ahahaha!” He was thirsty. He wanted to drink. His mouth was dry. He craved a good wine. Jaskier wasn’t sure how to say it, especially since all his mouth knew to get out was more hysterical laughter.

“Aahahahaa~~!” To try and show it to him, he stuck out his tongue which must’ve looked insane in the middle of his laughing fit.

“HEehehehellhp!” He quickly stopped sticking his tongue out when he noticed a twinkle in Geralt’s eyes.

“You teasing me now?” Geralt asked. Jaskier shook his head.

“Nohoho-mhpphhh!” Well, that tongue thing earned him a kiss, and what a kiss. Geralt practically shoved his tongue into his mouth and in satisfied a whole different kind of thirst as he kissed Jaskier with so much passion that his body felt like it was on fire. 

Meanwhile Geralt’s fingers that had been on each side of his ribcage to tickle him mercilessly slowly came to a stop. 

“Mmmhhh!” Jaskier moaned a little and was grateful when they broke apart for air.

“I’m - _AAHahaha_!” Right after the kiss, that jerk had to pick up his ruthless tickle attack again. Jaskier managed to turn himself around onto his front, but Geralt easily trapped him from behind like some predator monster they’d hunt usually, and the bard laughed for his life.

“GEhe-eahahaha! I’m thirsty! _THIRSTY_!” he finally managed ot yell. He couldn’t see Geralt’s face but judging from the way he didn’t stop tickling his sides and stomach, he could expect he was merely raising his eyebrows and humming quietly.

“Sohoho thihihirsty!” Jaskier cried. 

“I can help you with that,” Geralt said. He tried to turn Jaskier around, and knowing what awaited him was more kisses to steal more air from him, he pressed his lips together and shook his head.

“Reheheeaally _thihihirsty_!” There must’ve been something in the way he said it, since Geralt finally stopped the hunt for both his tickle spots and his lips, and he merely rested his hands against Jaskier’s heaving body.

“Oh. You’re serious,” he finally said dryly. Jaskier gasped in disbelief.

“‘course I’m serious! You’re killing me!” he cried. Geralt chuckled in a way that made him blush, and he shook his head to wake himself up so he wouldn’t fall for his charms.

“Let’s go get a drink. Then you can sleep. _Then_ you can...” Jaskier let out a little whine in surprise when he realized what he was about to say, and he blushed even worse. Judging from the naughty smirk on his lover’s face, Geralt could already sense what was coming next.

“...Tickle you?” he asked fondly and he leaned in and nuzzled Jaskier’s neck. 

“My pleasure~” he said, and Jaskier threw his head back and whined more.

“That’s not what I....” he muttered, but he sighed. Okay, it totally was. Whenever he wasn’t thirsty for drinks, he may or may not be a little bit, just a little bit thirsty for some of that Witcher-strength to totally manhandle him and wreck him with tickles. Did that make him a masochist? 

His body was still recovering from _this_ attack, but he already tingled pleasantly in anticipation.

“W-wine first,” he finally said after clearing his throat. Geralt chuckled and finally moved off him to help him up.

“Wine first,” he repeated. _Tickles later_ , Jaskier already knew that in his head, and he was already internally giggling. 


End file.
